Naruto the Whirlpool Nin
by Slifer Eyes of Time
Summary: The battle at the valley of the end goes down diffrently than what happens in the anime Naruto wins but is banished from Konoha Naruto who finds out he has family that is alive goes in search for his mother along with Hinata Naru/Hina/Fem Kyuubi
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Prologue:

Hey everyone Slifer The Eyes of Time here bringing you my first Fan-fic I have been thinking about this story for some time now and I'm only now just managing to be able to translate it from idea to text well anyway I hope you enjoy this fan-fic

**Sadly I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto that right belongs to Shonen Jump & Masashi Kishimoto I do not make any profit from this what so ever**

"hello" - people speaking

"hello people" - signs/plauqe

_**(Near the bridge into Nami No Kuni)**_

It was another normal misty morning for the people of wave the sun was only just starting to shine over the horizon and the people of wave were just starting to come out of their warm homes to start another day. We now come to the mist covered bridge where two figures can be seen walking towards the bridge.

As the two figures come closer to the bridge the mist starts to give up which reveals the two figures as females, one at least around her early teens around the age of 12 and the other is most defiantly an adult around the age of 30, both have beautifully long red hair, the older one has the most amazing forest green eyes you could ever find on a person. And the younger one's eyes are a perfect mix between crystal blue and forest green.

The older female is around 6, 5 in height the younger one is around 5, 5 both have a perfect hourglass figure and the older one has a bust that could rival Tsunade's the older female is wearing what looks like a battle Yukata with a mix of red and black with a red swirl on the back of her kimono, as well as a pure white cloak with the same exact red swirl on the back wrapped around her left arm is a head band with a swirl showing that she is from the whirlpool village along with a beautifully crafted katana which was strapped to her side.

The katana is around 4 foot long and around 2 ½ inches thick it is pure non-reflective black in colour with what looks like in red the kanji for "Red Death", the young girl was wearing a black tight fit shirt and black tight fitting shorts over that she wore a black cloak with red flames on the end, with the kanji for "The Red Flash" she also wore red fingerless gloves also on her forehead is the exact same hitaite as that of the other women signifying that they are both from the whirlpool village. She also held a katana on her side, hers was slightly shorter than the others but hers was the most purest of white from the blade right down to the hilt even the ribbon was of the purest of white you'd ever seen **AN:(For a picture look up Rukia Kuichiki Shikia it's that colour and size but the hilt is like any ordinary hilt).**

As the two finally reached the bridge both stopped dead in their tracks and were wide-eyed with what they saw the young girl was the first of the two to escape their shock in order to read the silver coated plauqe that was on the bridge which read:

"We the people of Nami No Kuni owe our thanks and lives to the hero who helped make this bridge possible as well as help bring Nami No Kuni out from the grasps of Gato so we are proud to honour him by naming this bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge" after Uzumaki Naruto who if not for his encouraging words and actions we would not be the Nami No Kuni we are today"

After reading this the young girl turned to face the older women with tears streaming down her face through her tears she manages to say "mother I thought you told me that Naruto nii-san was dead" the older women who was also in tears gave a shaky reply "Aiko I don't know what to say I was told he was dead due to the kyuubi over powering him during the sealing".

"If he is alive then he probably hates me for abandoning him" she then drops to her knees now unable to hold back her tears, Aiko walks towards her mother and lifts here onto her feet before speaking tears still running down her face "Mother you didn't abandon him you were lied to" said Aiko looking here mother straight in the eye "And besides maybe the people in this village can tells us about him if he is indeed alive I want to meet him."

She says this with determination shining in her eyes before wiping away her tears she then gives her mother a wide smile very similar to that of Naruto's seeing her daughters smile helps Kushina out of her moment of sadness she then also wipes the tears from her eyes before calming herself and then they both continue on their way towards the village of waves both damn determined to find out all they can about their thought to be dead sochi and nii-san.

_**English translations for Japanese words used: **_

_**Sochi – son**_

_**Nii-san –brother**_

_**Nami No Kuni- The village of waves**_

_**And that's it for the prologue well tell me what you think I'm still trying to figure out how to start of the first chapter so if you have any ideas that could help please leave them in a review also the pairing for this fic will be Naruto/Hinata/Fem Kyuubi both Naruto and Hinata will be dropping their masks in my fic Naruto will drop the mask of the "Dobe" as will Hinata with her shyness and powerlessness the next chapter should be up really soon I'm just working on the fight scene at the valley of the end I think I will have Naruto show his true power in this fight until then**_

_**Ja ne.**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Valley Of The End

_**Chapter 1 The Valley of the End**_

_**Hello Slifer The Eyes of Time again here bringing you another chapter a lot of interesting things are going to go down in the chap now the fight between Sasuke and Naruto at the valley of the end is gonna go down very different in my fic in this fight Naruto does not hold back one ounce of strength meaning he drops the mask and it is all his power not the fox's so enjoy. **_

"_Shut up dam fox" –Thinking/in mind\_

Fire style:- Jutsu's/techniques

"_Hello" –People speaking_

_**Naruto Baka**** –** Yelling/demon/summon_

_**(In the Valley of the End)**_

The sky was dark and full of thunder and lighting the rain was heavily beating down on the valleys surface the rain was as loud as a speeding train down below in the middle of the valley standing perfectly on top of the water's surface there stood two young teenagers one with jet-black hair the other with sun-kissed blonde. The boy with the jet black hair was wearing a dark blue jacket with a red and white fan on the back as well as coal black shorts the fan on the back of his jacket labelled him as an Uchiha.

Opposite to the Uchiha the sun-kissed blonde was wearing a bright neon orange jumpsuit with a dark blue t-shirt underneath on the back of his orange jumpsuit he had a dark red swirl this labelled him as a Uzumaki the boy was panting and holding his left shoulder which was bleeding heavily the intense crystal blue eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki meet the cold dark red sharingan eye's of one Sasuke Uchiha.

The only difference between the two was that Sasuke did not look human anymore his hair was no longer short it now went right down to the middle off his back and it was slightly darker with a hint of gray his skin was no longer a light tan it was now a dark gray like colour along with these changes he also had two claw/hand like wings protruding out from his back. Upon see this change Naruto growled before speaking through pained breaths.

**  
"**Sasuke...why tell me why did you betray the leaf" Naruto looked towards Sasuke hoping he would answer all he got was a smirk and a laugh from him

"You want to know why I betrayed that worthless village"

Naruto's rage boiled when he heard that,

"the answer is simple power I needed power and that village was holding me down Orochimaru offered me power and I'm going to take his offer and no one is going to stand in my way not my former team not that bitch of a hokage not that worthless village and definitely not YOU!".

And with that last word Sasuke blurred out of eye sight before reappearing right in front of Naruto before Naruto had a chance to defend himself Sasuke had already buried a punch right to Naruto's stomach causing Naruto to fall to his knees Sasuke then power kicked him into the statue of the first hokage's knee all the while smirking at what he did to his "Brother".

As Naruto lay there badly bruised and bleeding heavily he starts to think and he has no other choice but to do it

"_I guess there's no mistaking it you really mean to.....kill me.....don't you Sasuke....I guess... I have no choice but......**TO GO ALL OUT IN THIS FIGHT"**_

After that thought he let out a waterfall of charkra, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke who was greatly confused by this power output coming from the supposed "Dead Last"

_  
"How....how can he have so much power where did he get this power?"_

A smirk then came to his face as he thought

_  
"it doesn't matter how much power he has he is still the dead last and he will still lose to ME but I will find out how he got so powerful right before I kill him"_ _(**This ladies and gentleman is the beginning signs of a serial killer).**_

Almost immediately after he thought that the pile of rubble which Naruto was laying under exploded in a flurry of dust and stone Sasuke quickly used his hands to shield his eyes from the dust and debris coming his way Once the dust had cleared it revealed Naruto leaning down on his left knee his jumpsuit completely littered with holes and rips his top part of his orange jumpsuit missing.

It wasn't the fact that Naruto was standing that had Sasuke looking at him in surprise it was the fact that all of the cuts and broken bones that he had received from the beating and from being thrown into the statue were healing right before his very eye's, Not only that but Naruto seemed to be surrounded by a dark blue flame but the flame was not burning his flesh like a normal flame would no they were doing the opposite they were repairing his body.

Naruto who had his head down finally lifts his head up to meet the shocked and slightly fearful eye's of Sasuke Uchiha who was shocked by the fact that the flames were healing his wounds but slightly fearful because Naruto's eye's were no longer the normal calming crystal blue they were normally now they looked like his eye's held small dark blue flames in them that promised pain. When Naruto eyes meet those of Sasuke's his face immediately turned into that of anger.

Then Naruto had thrown a kunai at an amazingly fast speed Sasuke only had seconds to dodge the kunai only for Naruto to appear right next to him in a golden flash and ram a rasengan that was now covered in the same dark blue flame into his chest sending Sasuke spiralling down towards the water's surface right before he could hit the water though Naruto had yet again thrown a strange looking kunai with an amazing speed past Sasuke's head and once again disappeared and reappeared in a golden flash and had sent a barrage of kicks and punches to the face and body of Sasuke before grabbing his head in his hands and ramming his knee straight into his face, effectively braking his nose.

Naruto then throw him towards the foot of the statue of Madara Uchiha which caused a huge crater to form where Sasuke had landed. Sasuke fought fighting to stay conscious after those hits and his landing manages through gritted teeth while holding his right shoulder to speak his mind,

"How.....how the hell did you become so powerful Dobe not two minutes ago you were pathetic and weak.....so how did you get this power and what is with your eyes and that flame?"

Naruto just looks at Sasuke with an emotionless face which causes a shiver to go down Sasuke's spin.

"You want to know how I suddenly got this power well it's quite simple really I dropped my mask what you see before you is the real Naruto Uzumaki not that dead last you all thought I was as for my eyes and the flame Sasuke well that is simple as well they are my bloodline"

Said Naruto with venom in his voice spitting them out of his mouth as if they would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"Bloodline?" "What type of bloodline has blue flames"; "I've never heard of a bloodline like that"

Sasuke said this with anger and venom laced in his voice.

_  
"How can this Dead-Last be so powerful I'm an Uchiha I'm an elite I can't lose to this low-life clan less peasant, I won't lose to him I must no I WILL gain that power Orochimaru promised me I need it in order to kill HIM and no one will stand in my way."_

And with his mind set he got into the typical Uchiha clan's taijutsu stance right before he charged towards Naruto with Naruto doing the same only his stance was an unknown stance despite them both being sum 100 to 150 metres from the other they had caught up to the other in a matter of seconds.

Their fist and kicks are a complete blur to the human eye. Both seemed to be matching each other blow for blow then Naruto managed to get a kick in sending Sasuke a few feet across the water before he came to a stop about 200 metres from Naruto Sasuke was pissed that he could not get one hit on Naruto but the "Dobe" (in his mind) managed to land a hit on him.

In his anger his hands were a blur of different hand signs before inhaling a large breath of air and brining his hands to his mouth and shouting Katon: Housenka after that around five to six medium sized balls of fire came out of his mouth aimed straight for Naruto, who simple yelled Kage no Yaiba after that a blade made out of pure wind formed in his hands and he brings it down in a slashing motion which extinguished the flames that were heading in his direction.

Sasuke not expecting this counter is blown back by the gust of wind and right into the power kick from a Mizu bunshin that Naruto had created earlier which sent him into the right side of the statue of Madara Uchiha's chest after Sasuke had hit the statue he was immediately covered by rubble Naruto seeing this gave a sigh of relief thinking that this fight was finally over with but to his great surprise the rubble started to move apart revealing Sasuke who was greatly injured by the impact but still able to continue on with the fight.

"You think this is over Naruto" said Sasuke through sharp breaths before looking start at Naruto and giving him a very Orochimaru like smirk "This fight isn't over until I KILL YOU!"

And Sasuke blurred from view only to reappear in front of Naruto with a Chidori posed in his right hand before Naruto could get away Sasuke had already drove the Chidori into his chest barely missing his heart Naruto's eyes were wide with shock at how he let his guard slip like that Sasuke then pulled his hand out from Naruto's chest roughly causing Naruto to cough out a decent amount of blood.

Even after that attack Naruto still manages to hit Sasuke in the face sending Sasuke back about fifteen metres on the water's surface Naruto then fell down to his knees clutching his wound when the dark blue flame from earlier started to surround the hole also mixed, within the blue flame was a blood red coloured charkra Naruto manages to notice this and just sighs

"Great I'm definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow"

Okay I think now is the time for me to end this little "sparring match" Naruto then looks towards Sasuke before smirking gaining Sasuke's attention.

"What the hell are you smirking for Naruto" yelled Sasuke looking directly at Naruto expecting an answer to his question all he got was Naruto's smirk widening before he answered

"Why am I smirking you ask"

Naruto says this while looking into the sky "well the reason for that is...."

Naruto then looks right into Sasuke's eyes "because I'm going to end this fight right now." Naruto then pulls out a small storage scroll he then applies charkra to the scroll and with a small puff of smoke out pops a small light blue coloured six holed ocarina.

Sasuke see's the ocarina and is extremely confuse on how he could end the fight with that he spoke voicing his thoughts

"How the hell do you plan on beating me with a stupid ocarina what could that thing possible do to me it's nothing but a musical instrument"

Ended Sasuke with a smirk which soon changes into that of anger and jealousy at what Naruto says next.

"But this is now ordinary ocarina far from it is a special summoning ocarina which is a very rare artefact which unlike other summons that require hand signs and a large amount of charkra this requires not only a large amount of charkra but a specific tone must be played in order to summon the summon animal, there are only three ocarina's in known existence these three ocarina's hold the contracts of three extremely rare and thought to be only creatures of myths these contracts are

1) The summoning contract for the birds of water and ice

2) The contract for the birds of fire and light and finally

3) The birds of thunder and lightning"

Said Naruto counting the contracts off on his fingers,

"If what you say is true then which one do you hold" said Sasuke who was quite interested to know which one he held

_  
"Come on tell me so when I finally kill you so I can take that ocarina and use it to kill HIM"_

Though Sasuke with a evil smirk on his face while facing towards Naruto who did not answer his question instead he brought the ocarina up to his lips and started to play the tone and also started to add the right amount of charkra which was necessary to summon his summon creature.

He then started to play the tone which was a soft tone which echoed out through the valley the soft tone then started to rise in volume which was heard by Kakashi who was about two kilometres away

_  
"Who could be playing that music it sounded like it was coming from where Sasuke and Naruto are"_

Though Kakashi as he along with Pakkun were racing through the tree branches towards the valley "Hey pakkun how far away are they" pakkun then while running turned his head to look at Kakashi "it's hard to tell due to all this rain but I would guess about two kilometres away from their position we better hurry".

(Back to Naruto and Sasuke)

As Naruto was playing this tune the water between the two started to glow a bright white before the water started to spin creating a whirlpool in the middle of the two Sasuke came close to being sucked into it but managed to get away from the pull of the whirlpool. Sasuke was now starting to get worried, his worry got worse when the whirlpool started rising into the air his worry then turned to that of fear.

When the whirlpool broke apart to reveal a huge bird which was pure white in colour apart from the dark blue that went around its eyes and the dark blue spikes along its tail the bird gave out a load roar before extending its huge wings which were around fifteen metres long and ten metres wide in order to stay in the air the overall size of the bird was around the same size as that of Gamabunta the giant bird surveyed the area before finding Naruto sitting on the hand of the first Hokage and Sasuke who was on the hand of Madara Uchiha.

"**Naruto-Kun why have you summoned me" **could be heard coming from by the sound of its voice female giant bird that was looking straight at Naruto Naruto then looks up at the giant bird with a smile on his face

"Aiyana-Chan the reason I summoned you is because I need your help with my mission which is to my great displeasure to retrieve the Uchiha over there"

He then points his finger towards Sasuke before continuing "and bring him back to Konoha alive".

Aiyana then looks towards Sasuke before speaking **"very well I don't think I will even have to use one percent of my power to beat this little runt so just sit back and watch the show Naruto-kun" **

Said Aiyana with a smirk on her face before facing Sasuke, who was now sweating heavily he had no idea how he was going to beat something like that but being the stubborn avenger he is he started throwing kunai after kunai at Aiyana who easily deflected them all.

"**Is this all the great and powerful Uchiha has come on quit holding back and fight me or is this all you got if that's the case then I'm very disappointed Naruto-kun could at least keep me on my toes in our little spars" **

Sasuke after hearing her insult not only him but his clan angered him but he completely lost it when he heard her say that Naruto, was a better challenge then him in his blind rage his curse seal had gone up another level slightly increasing his speed and power but this increase was still no match for the power that was radiating off of Aiyana who was not even using one percent of her power using this increase of power Sasuke charges up his most powerful Chidori which when influenced by the curse seal turned into a grey/white colour.

He then charged at Aiyana aiming for the soft underbelly of hers which if hit can cause major damage to her.

But before he could reach her his Chidori collided with Naruto and his Rasengan which was shaped like a crescent moon **AN: (I think this is called the crescent moon rasengan if anyone can tell whatit actually is called I would be greatly thankful)** Once these two attacks collided it created a huge ball of black/grey and dark blue energy that surrounded the two Aiyana knew what was about to happen and shielded herself in preparation for the blast.

And as she suspected within seconds the huge ball of energy erupted in a massive explosion which covered most of the valley creating huge amounts of dust and debris to be thrown around the place after a few minutes the dust started to settle, and Aiyana lowered her wings to see what had happened what she saw shocked her the place was nearly unrecognizable the two statues of the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha were almost completely destroyed in the blast all but the feet and heads of both statues survived the blast.

And the valley itself well let's say it now looked more like a massive canyon with waterfalls and right smack in the middle of the newly made canyon were both Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke who was now out for the count was being held up above the water by Naruto, who was extremely hurt since he was just staying above the water himself. And just as he was about to lose consciousness and sink along with Sasuke Aiyana managed to grab both of them in her claws since she shrunk herself down to a size that could fit into the canyon.

She was now about the size of a small private jet

"**Hang on Naruto-kun I got you and the annoying Uchiha" **

Said Aiyana as she flew with the two nursed in her claws up to the base of the canyon where she carefully dropped them onto the ground before again shrinking down to the size of a hawk, and flying into the forest towards the charkra source she could sense about 300 metres away we find Kakashi and pakkun who are slowly getting closer to Naruto and Sasuke's position when they spot Aiyana flying towards them, when she spotted them she sighed in relief

"**Oh thank Kami please come quick Naruto-kun and the Uchiha are both badly injured and even with Naruto-kun's healing he will still need medical attention and fast" **

Kakashi is shocked by this information "what where are they?" "**They about 300 metres to the north of our position please follow me and hurry" **Aiyana then started flying back to where she left Naruto and Sasuke, with Kakashi and pakkun close behind her. About 5 minutes later Aiyana, Kakashi and pakkun exit the forest and enter into what are the remains of the valley of the ends.

Kakashi is shocked by the destruction of the valley

"W...what the hell kind of attacks could those two have possible used to create this much damage"

Pakkun looks away from the damage of the valley to Kakashi "I have no idea Kakashi, but whatever attacks those two used they are no doubt very powerful" Aiyana then hits Kakashi over the back of his head with her wing in frustration

"**Can we please stay focussed here I left both Naruto-kun and the ****Uchiha down by the edge of the canyon so come on"**

And with that she started flying towards where she left Naruto and Sasuke.

Within minutes they were at the spot where Aiyana left the two Kakashi in a panic from seeing the two lying unconscious on the ground rushes to the two and checks to see if they have a pulse,

"They both have a pulse but their faint we need to get them to the hospital and fast"

He then turns towards pakkun "pakkun I need you to rush ahead and tell Tsunade to get the hospital set up for the two" "ok see you two there" and with that pakkun was gone in a puff of smoke.

Aiyana then increased her size to that of a large bus she then looks towards Kakashi who was staring at her

"**Well come on put them on my back and get on"**

Kakashi not wanting to anger the strange bird put both Naruto and Sasuke along with himself on the back of the bird; he would have to ask the bird who she was later. Once they were all on Aiyana's back she stretched out her wings and shot up into the sky with one thrust of her wings before turning towards her destination of Konoha all the blue spikes that were sticking out from her tail suddenly folded down on her which would cause less wind resistance while flying making her much, much faster than normal.

"**If you don't wish to fall off then I suggest you hold on tight"**

Said Aiyana before shooting off towards Konoha leaving a sonic boom as she went she was going at the speed of sound towards the village gates of Konoha.

****

And that's another chapter wow almost 3,600 words that's a very big improvement for me anyway tell me what you all thought of this chapter because that fight scene took me forever to think up. Also what do you think of the new summons I thought up I saw all these good fan-fics of Naruto but they never really did anything to the summoning technique so I though why don't I give it a try and that's when I thought up the Ocarina style summoning contract.

**  
Anyway the next chapter should be up soon I just need to somehow make it all come out right because so far I can think what I want I know what I want this chapter to go like I just can't get it to come out right while I'm typing it so as I said before it should be out shortly until then. **

**  
Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Banishment

_Chapter 2: The Banishment_

_**Hello again Slifer The Eyes Of Time here bringing you all another chapter now this chapter took me forever to think up and then even longer to write it up but all is good as the title of the chapter stats Naruto will be banished in this chap but someone will be tagging along with him**_

_**And to answer your questions**_

"_**Riku Uzumaki"- for your question of Naruto's bloodline being that of his father's Yes Naruto's bloodline is from his father's side the Namikaze bloodline I still haven't given It a name yet so if anyone can come up with any Idea's would be a great help just put them in a review or send me a message.**_

"_**foxgodess07" – Too answer your question for the bird I had Naruto summon Yes the bird is based around one of the birds from the Pokémon movies I was mainly looking for a bird summon which was both Majestic looking but also very powerful and intimidating when It needs to be the one I choose to use I thought fit the bill perfectly.**_

_**And with out of the way enjoy the story. **_

_**"**Shut up dam fox" –Thinking_

"Hello" – people speaking

Fire style:- Jutsu's/techniques

**"Hello" **- Demon/summon speaking

_**Naruto Baka**** –** Yelling/demon/summon_

**(Konohagakure Main Gate)**

Now when Tsunade heard from Pakkun that both him and Kakashi had successfully located both Naruto and Sasuke and were currently bringing both back to the village she was extremely happy that they had successfully retrieved the Uchiha with minimal casualties, and that her little brother **AN :( Tsunade views Naruto has her little****brother**) Naruto was okay. That was until Pakkun had described to her both their injuries, now compared to Naruto's injuries Sasuke wasn't badly hurt heck compared to Naruto's his injuries were only paper cuts.

So she along with her assistant Shizune rushed towards the gates and waited for their arrival now when Tsunade got to the gates she was expecting to see Kakashi carrying two unconscious shin obi what she did not expect was for a pure white bird the size of a bus, with dark blue outlining its eye's and dark blue spikes in its tail to come flying towards the gate at a speed that would make Gia cry.

And then land perfectly on its clawed legs before shouting at Tsunade "**Well hurry up would you Tsunade both Naruto-kun and that spoiled brat of an Uchiha are greatly injured and will need your help even with Naruto-kun's healing so move it." **Yelled Aiyana which caused both Shizune and Tsunade to get out from their shock in order to get the two to the hospital unknown to both older women there was a young violet haired with tearful clear white with a hint of Lavender eyes this girl was Hinata Hyuuga she spoke only a few soft words "Naruto-Kun please be alright you can't die" before quickly following Tsunade and Shizune towards the hospital.

**(Konohagakure General Hospital 1 hour later)**

Tsunade along with her assistant Shizune were both at a loss for how both of the boys were still alive with the injuries they had received Sasuke wasn't that badly damaged after a quick medical jutsu from Tsunade he was fine all he needed was a good rest and he would be back in action within the week, Naruto however even with the Kyuubi healing him and his strange regenerative powers from the blue flame they were still struggling to keep him under the critical line.

"Damn it Shizune were losing him I've tried every medical jutsu I know and it's not working It's like his body is rejecting it for some reason"

Said Tsunade who was about to crumble next to Naruto's bed both from exhaustion and emotional grief Shizune was just about to object to what Tsunade said when Aiyana in her hawk sized form flew into the room before landing next to Naruto's bed where she was engulf in a bright light which caused both Tsunade and Shizune to shield their eyes from the brightness. When the flash died down what was once a small hawk sitting next to Tsunade was now a beautiful women around the age of 23.

She was in all words a goddess she had the most beautiful short snowy white/silver coloured hair tied up into spikes by a long white bow Tsunade had ever seen **AN:(For the hair think Senna from Bleach Memories of Nobody****only with snowy white/silver hair)** as well as the most intense dark blue eyes that Tsunade had ever seen on a person she was wearing what looked like a pure snow white sleeveless tank top, with dark blue flames running around the base of the top of the tank top that stuck nicely to her figure she also wore dark black shorts with a symbol of a pure white bird near her right thigh she also was wearing pure black shinobi sandals.

Tsunade after getting out of her shock yelled "who the hell are you" While staring at Aiyana **"me well I'm one of Naruto-Kun's summons the names Aiyana by the way and I think I might know of a way to help Naruto-Kun"** Tsunade satisfied with her answer asks her how "well Aiyana-san how do you plan on healing Naruto we have tried everything and it hasn't worked"

Aiyana just smirks at her before pulling out a small ocarina almost exactly like that of Naruto's **"this is how I plan to heal Naruto-Kun Tsunade-Baa Chan" **a very obvious tick mark appeared on Tsunade's head when she heard that comment "She definitely got that from Naruto" Thought Tsunade with annoyance.

Before Tsunade could respond Aiyana had started to play the ocarina the melody that followed sounded powerful and yet it was soothing at the same time, and to the amazement of both Tsunade and Shizune as well as all of the other doctors in all the rooms with critically to severely injured patients, all of their bodies started to glow a bright white with a hint of blue around it and all the injuries either internal or external started to heal before their eyes.

Slowly but surely Naruto's heart rate started to calm down until it was at a stable level along with the rest of the patients in the hospital once they were all healed Aiyana stopped playing and took in a deep sigh of relief, as did both Shizune and Tsunade Aiyana then got back on her feet before speaking "well since Naruto-Kun is no longer in need of my assistance I will be going now" and with that Aiyana's form started to evaporate into water vapour and slowly drifted out the window.

Both Tsunade and Shizune seeing Aiyana turn into vapour like that were stunned usually summons disappear with a puff of smoke seeing Aiyana turn to vapour made Tsunade and Shizune wonder just what the heck kind of summon she was and only Naruto could answer that question for them but until then they would let him rest.

But what Tsunade and Shizune didn't know was that Naruto wasn't really "resting" per say though his body may be resting his mind wasn't in fact he was at this very out cold on the floor with a massive nose bleed with a very happy looking Kyuubi sitting on his chest how he ended up in this position you ask well for that we will have to go back a few minutes earlier in order to show you.

**(Flashback: A few minutes earlier)**

**(Inside Naruto's Mind)**

Naruto awoke with a start eyes wide scanning his surroundings he noticed that he was in what looked like a dark, wet and creepy looking sewer he looks down to see that he was laying in a pool of water which had drenched his jumpsuit looking at his jumpsuit he got a disgusted look in on his face and was about to say things that people of Konoha would never hear him say.

"GOD DAMN IT! What the hell was I thinking wearing THIS?" while still looking at his reflection in the water he finally realises how messed up he looked from his earlier fight he gave a small chuckle seeing what remained of his jumpsuit which was in very bad shape.

Naruto looks around once more before getting to his feet and with a foxy grin on his face speaks "Well judging by where I woke up I have no doubt that I'm in my mind which means I am so getting rid of this "Gift" the villagers gave me on one of my many beatings growing up" he spoke in a joyful tone turning into a growl near the end.

Naruto then closes his eyes shut focussing mainly on changing his blinding neon orange jumpsuit into something more "appropriate" and with a puff of smoke Naruto was wearing something completely different than that of his jumpsuit now instead of a Bright neon jumpsuit that screamed "HEY OVER HERE KILL THE IDIOT IN ORANGE".

He now wore what looked like the typical ANBU outfit without the vest he wore Dark tight blue pants which weren't tight enough to constrict his movements but weren't loose enough to be baggy, he also wore a coal black shirt that showed off his well worked six pack along with a pair of black fingerless gloves, strapped to his left thigh was his kunai holster and to finish off the look, strapped on his right hip was a plain phoenix mask with tinges of blood red around the eyes **AN:(for a picture of what he is wearing go to my profile it's basically like that without the face mask)** all in all he looked DAMN GOOD!.

Opening his eyes and seeing what he looked like from his reflection in the water his face cracked into a wide grin "Now that's much! Better than that jumpsuit well I think I have spent enough time in this damn sewer I think I'll go say hello to Kyu-Chan" and with that he started walking down the long dark sewer.

As he walked down the dank looking sewer he noticed that about a few metres ahead of him the sewer like design of his mind suddenly stopped instead of a sewer now in front of him was a very big and beautiful forest with huge trees that seemed to keep going on well up into the cloud lines as he kept on walking deeper into the forest he suddenly stopped he looked like he was staring at something ahead of him.

About two hundred metres in front of him amongst a group of tree stood a fairly decent sized wooden cabin Naruto didn't even seem to think why there was a wooden cabin in his mind and just kept on walking towards the door before silently opening the door and again silently as he possibly could close the door as he entered the cabin.

Once inside he quickly looked around the joint the interior of the cabin was very nice on his right was the small lounge room with a very comfortable looking lounge on his left was the door to the kitchen which was open giving him a clear view inside It looked like any other kitchen he had seen before, "I guess she must be out the back" said Naruto a small growl was heard coming from his stomach blushing slightly from embarrassment he chuckles quietly while looking around "I guess she won't mind if I have a quick snack".

But before he could move towards the kitchen he heard a soft snore coming from upstairs looking towards the stairs he sighs "Trust her to be sleeping at a time like this" he mutters quietly before getting a mischievous glint in his eye's along with a foxy style grin on his face

"Well I guess I'll just have to wake her up then" _"Maybe I should dump a ton of sand on her.....nah that's not good enough"_ thought Naruto has he climbed the stairs towards the room where the soft snores where coming from within seconds Naruto was in front of a dark red door with a medium sized black Uzumaki clan swirl on the front with a sign on it saying in big bold lettering **LILY"S ROOM IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES DO NOT DISTURB WHILE SLEPPING.**

Naruto just completely ignored this warning and slowly but silently opened the door and entered the room however before it closed completely he left it open a bit so If his plan backfired he could quickly get the hell out of their for in his mind there was nothing he feared more than an enraged female not even seeing Gai and Lee's sunset Genjutsu from every possible angle could top this fear add the fact that said female is an all powerful demon did not help either.

Naruto checks the door to make sure it didn't close behind him before quietly as he could slowly started walking deeper into the room the light snore's he heard before on the way up could be heard perfectly now _"Good she still hasn't heard me yet maybe I can pull this off"_ thought Naruto as he walked towards the large queen sized bed in the room.

His eye's clearly focused on a figure sleeping in the bed the figure was most certainly female she looked to be around the age of 13 she was wearing a black silk sleeveless Yukata with red flame designs along both sides of her hips and forearm sleeves with a red fox design sewn into the centre she also had a dark red Obi around her waist that hugged her figure nicely.

Even for her age the girl had a well developed body she had what looked like a DD sized cup she had pallid luminescent skin, red lipstick along with black eyeliner that seemed to compliment her moonlight silver eyes she also had the most stunning, flowing dark raven hair that turned red near the tips of her hair which is usually kept up in a topknot that framed her face perfectly.

That what she usually looked like when awake but Naruto couldn't help but let out a small snicker at the way she looked right now she was sprawled un-ladylike in her queen sized bad her sheets all over the place and her shirt was rolled up slightly revealing to Naruto that she wasn't wearing a bra, all Naruto could do was stare before turning away with a blush on his face and a small trail of blood down from his nose.

_"Damn I know she is the Kyuubi but still Damn I could just......NO Bad Naruto bad Naruto" _thought Naruto before shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts in his head he then heard a noise coming from the bed his eyes widen slightly in fear looking at the slowly moving around form of Kyuubi.

_"Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit please don't wake up please wake up I'm still recovering from the last time Kyuubi caught me in her room unannounced"_ thought a panicking Naruto.

Luckily for him Kami was being nice to him today as Kyuubi slowly stopped moving before soft snores were yet again heard coming from her Naruto hearing this sighed in relief "sigh thank you Kami now where was I" silently spoke Naruto "Ah yes that right" said Naruto quietly before snapping his fingers quietly.

And after that a bucket of icy cold water appeared above the pleasantly sleeping form of Kyuubi Naruto seeing this smiled while slowly yet as quickly as he could moved towards the slightly open door once he was at the door he quickly exited the room and slowly walked down the stairs all the while counting down from ten on his fingers.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0"

spoke Naruto with a huge grin on his face as he was about to exit the house an ear piercing scream of surprise, came from the upstairs room Naruto was just in then there was absolute silence for a brief few minutes right before a yell of anger was heard .

**"NARUTOOOOOO"** and with that Naruto vanished in a blur of yellow no this was not the Harashin this was out of pure speed yes he was that scared right now.

**(Inside the dense forest inside Naruto's Mind)**

"I hope she didn't take that prank to personally" said a very scared Naruto who's eyes were darting all around the forest looking and hoping not to find a certain vixen not seeing anything he relaxed and lowered his guard and sighed in relief when he could not find any trace of an enraged Vixen hunting him.

"I guess I must have lost her..." said Naruto only to be interrupted by a pair of soft hands grabbing his shoulders affectively holding him in place before a sweet voice reached his ears that's when he started to panic as well as pale.

**"Hello Ruto-Kun you didn't really think you could hide from me now did you"** said Kyuubi in a too sweet like voice** (You know that voice they make right before they pound you into the dirt) **as she turned Naruto around to face her while smiling sweetly at Naruto who only now started to notice that Kyuubi was completely socked from head to toe by water.

All the water had drenched her clothes and hair only adding too her angelic like beauty as Naruto started looking her up he like all men in his position he looked straight at her chest which thanks to the water had made her black silk Yukata slightly see through giving Naruto a very good view which brought a blush to his face. Kyuubi seeing his face smirked slightly before putting her revenge plan into action.

**"I never knew you felt that way about me Ruto-Kun"** said Kyuubi while smiling, a small blush on her face before Naruto could respond Kyuubi had moved herself closer to Naruto who was still in a daze only coming out from it when Kyuubi grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her chest all the while smiling mischievously at Naruto who was to shocked to put up any resistance.

**"If you want Naruto-Kun you can have a feel of them" **

And with that she placed his hand on her left breast breathing out a small moan from the touch of his hand on her breast she then while his hand was still on her breast placed herself in his lap letting out another moan of pleasure this of course was all too much for Naruto to handle and it came as no surprise to see him collapse forward into Kyuubi's chest with a huge nose bleed affectively knocking him out.

**"Did you already blow your load Naruto-Kun"** said a smiling Kyuubi her words however never reached Naruto as he was completely out of it from the loss of blood.

_**"Take that Naruto-Kun that what you get for pulling that prank on me though I do wish you could have lasted a bit longer that was getting rather enjoyable"**_ where the thoughts of Kyuubi as she sat on top of Naruto's unconscious body while stroking his spiky blonde hair.

**(End Flashback**)

While this was happening inside of Naruto's mind Tsunade was dealing with the annoying council members namely the members of the civilian council, Tsunade was for a lack of a better word pissed at the council which she clearly showed as she argued with the council members over what to do with one Uzumaki Naruto.

**(Council Chambers)**

"We cannot let that thing live" Yelled a fat man from the civilian side of the council who had tried to kill Naruto at a young age during one of his many beatings as a kid

"I agree with him we cannot let him live he is a danger to this village and its people" spoke another civilian who was sitting next to the man who had shouted.

"I say we execute the little demon before he gets any more powerful and turns on us" spoke one of the elders of the council it was at this point that Tsunade had, had enough.

"QUIET DOWN ALL OF YOU!!"

Yelled Tsunade before smashing her fist down on the table turning it into a bunch of toothpicks this made everyone in the council chambers shut up "Now I am not going to just sit here and listen to you ignorant villagers Naruto is a shinobi of Konoha therefore he falls under MY command which means this is a shinobi matter not a civilian matter." Said Tsunade with a smirk at the end knowing she had then beaten or so she thought.

"That may be true Tsunade-Sama that BOY may fall under your command and that may stop us from executing him on the spot but that doesn't stop me or any of us from do this" said Homura with a smirk seeing the confused look on Tsunade's face.

"People of the council I propose a vote for the exile of one Uzumaki Naruto on the terms of his attack of a fellow Konoha shinobi."

Almost immediately all the civilians on the civilians side of the council raised their hands along with the three elders but Danzo and the clan heads didn't raise their hands "All those opposed" said Homura this time all the clan heads and Danzo along with Tsunade raised their hands with Tsunade smirking seeing they outnumbered them in the vote.

Seeing the numbers were in Tsunade's favour she was about to speak when Koharu spoke interrupting her "don't think you have us beat just yet Tsunade-sama we can still win and have him exiled If a vast majority of the village population votes for his exile" said Koharu which caused Tsunade to yell in outrage.

"WHAT!! You can't do this he is one of my ninja's Koharu you have no right or authority to banish him" yelled Tsunade in anger her face growing worried at the site of Koharu and the rest of the elders smirking faces "That is true Tsunade that would be the case however he can and will be banished if the majority of the village wants him out" said Koharu who held in her hand a handful of papers.

"I have here in my hands a poll on the number of villagers who want nothing more than for Naruto Uzumaki to leave their village as you can see by these papers a mass majority of villagers want him out of the village with only a few who don't now I'm sorry to say Tsunade but It will happen"

"Naruto Uzumaki is hereby banished from Konoha he has until sunrise to leave the village or he will be killed on site" spoke Koharu who wanted nothing more than to see Naruto burn and die a slow and very painful death.

"I will not allow this he is a hero to this village he almost died on that mission to bring back that traitorous Uchiha and this is how you reward his loyalty by spitting in his face and banishing him" argued Tsunade who was just about a few inches away from killing these ignorant elders and villages on the spot.

"I'm afraid you have no say in this Hokage-sama" said Koharu who was smirking at their victory to finally get the "demon brat" banished from Konoha Danzo wasn't at all happy with the situation.

_"Damn it without that boy in the village my plans for using him go down the drain" _he then starts to think positively of the situation _"Oh well If I can't have him then no one will I'll just order some of my ROOT to kill him when he leaves the village."_

While this was happening Naruto back at the hospital was starting to wake up.

**(Konohagakure General Hospital)**

Naruto's eye's slowly started to open once his left eye had opened he immediately closed his eyes and held a hand above his eye's to block out the unwanted invasion from the bright lights of the room once his eye's had adjusted to the light he let his hand drop to his side. Slowly Naruto started to raise himself up from his bed as he was doing this he noticed the tinniest amount of blue flames along his arms healing what were once critical injuries now only minor scrapes and cuts before finally dyeing down and disappearing.

Looking around the room he notices a figure lying asleep in an armchair not too far from his bedside getting a closer look at the figure a small silent gasp of breath because the person asleep in the chair was a girl who looked almost about his age with long Violet coloured hair that was all the information Naruto needed to know who was asleep in the chair it was his secret best-friend and lover Hinata Hyuuga.

Of course when letting out his gasp he let out a slight wince of pain because his bloodline may be as good with healing as Kyuubi's regenerative abilities but it had 0one major drawback although it may heal the injuries of the user it puts the body under immense strain so the more you get hurt the worse you're going to feel once healed so it was like a double-edged sword it healed you but it also crippled you slowly.

Naruto quickly lied back down hopping he hadn't woken Hinata from her slumber but looking over at her position he noticed she was starting to stir as her eyes opened up Hinata looked towards the hospital bed, hoping that Naruto had woken up when her pure white with a faint bit of lavender eyes, meet Naruto's calming blue sea eye's she immediately jumped out up from her seat and rushed to his side bringing him into a embrace.

Naruto slightly winced at the embrace but returned it none the less once both of them had broken the embrace Naruto spoke up "Hey Hinata-Hime how did I get here? And how long was I out?" Hinata just smiled at him with a few small tears in her eyes.

"Naruto-Kun I'm so glad your okay when I saw you being taken to the hospital my heart nearly stopped and as for how you got here it looks like Aiyana flew you and Sasuke here as for how long you were out I think it was a few hours" said Hinata looking right at Naruto staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again Naruto-Kun you really had me worried about you I don't want to see you hurt....I don't want to lose you too" said Hinata silently almost about to cry at the end as she buried her head in Naruto's chest all Naruto could do was rub circles in her back and speak soothing words into her ear "Don't worry Hina-Chan you will never lose me I swear to you on my life I will never leave you."

Hinata calmed down after that and slowly started to rise up out from Naruto's chest and move back to her seat sighing as she did this Naruto just looked at her in confusion seeing this she explained herself "We about to have company" and not two seconds after she said that the door opened and in walked a worried looking Tsunade and Sakura who had her head down so you couldn't see her face.

"Tsunade-Baa Chan what's got you so worried for? Hey Sakura-Chan is Sasuke-Teme doing okay?" asked Naruto putting his and Hinata putting her "mask's" back on they really didn't want to put the damn things back on but Sakura was in the room if it was just them and Tsunade they wouldn't bother with it but they had to keep up appearances so Naruto turned to the two visitors and smiled his over used "Fake" smile at them.

Tsunade slightly cringed when she heard him which went unnoticed by Sakura but not Naruto and Hinata seeing this both quickly glanced at each other having a silent conversation with each other before both nodded their head at each other before looking back at Tsunade who was started to speak to them.

"Naruto...I...I tried to stop them but the council they over ruled me they went behind both my back and the clan head's back and had a vote for your exile we couldn't out vote them...I'..m so sorry Naruto but the vote was passed and you have til sunrise tomorrow before I'm forced to send ANBU after you"

Spoke Tsunade with tears streaming down her face she had tried truly she had tried to stop this from happening but she had failed.

"WHAT!! How can they do this too him he's a hero he risked his life for this village time and time again and they just exile him what is the reason for his exile in the first place" yelled Hinata surprising everyone in the room for neither Tsunade nor Naruto had ever seen her so anger nor had they ever heard her yell before it was a frightening experience.

"The_ Civilian Council _and the _Honourable elders _of the village" spoke Tsunade with as much malice in her voice as she could make when speaking of the council and elders "exiled Naruto for attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi".

"WHAT! That's their reason for exiling him for attacking a _Fellow_ Konoha shinobi If my memory serves me well Sasuke Uchiha had betrayed the leaf making him an enemy of Konoha not a FELLOW KONOHA SHINOBI!!."

Yelled Hinata who was on the verge of losing it right then and there but managed to calm herself down she would have stayed calm to had someone not interrupted her while calming down "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SAUKE-KUN YOU DAMN BLIND WHORE!!" yelled Sakura who was glaring daggers at Hinata.

No one but Naruto was prepared for what happened next within a blink of an eye Hinata's raised her hands and moved them around In what looked like some kind of dance, but along with that a stream of water had moved from a jug on Naruto's bedside table and moved along with Hinata's hands before turning into what looked like a water-whip **AN:(It is like Katara's water bending I'm not so good at describing it)** and slapped Sakura with enough force to send her into the wall causeing a small indentation in the wall effectively knocking the pink haired Idiot out cold.

Tsunade was shocked by this display **AN :( She may know about their "mask's" but there are a few things about them that she doesn't know about yet)** but when she looked at Hinata she almost fell back when she saw her eye's they were no longer pure white with no pupil and a trace of lavender in them now they had a pupil which was a piercing and magnificent Lavender colour.

"What the heck was that? And what the hell happened to your eyes Hinata" asked Tsunade who was greatly confused sure she knew about their masked but this she did not know.

"This Tsunade-sama is another stage in my family's bloodline it grants the user complete control over their element mine being water as you could tell when it is used the user has all the abilities of the Byakugan our range of sight slightly increases along with complete 360 degree vision no more blind spots, our eyes change as you can see they are no longer just white pupil less eyes"

Hinata stopped talking to check if Sakura was still out once she was sure she continued "And it's thanks to Lily that I can keep the look" finished Hinata with a small smirk on her face"ok so when the hell did you unlock this second stage and how come I along with the village have never seen it before"

Asked Tsunade who was intrigued by this second stage to the Byakugan.

"The reason for this Hokage-sama is because no one in the clan has unlocked this stage since my Mother you see you need to have a kind heart in order to gain this which most of the clan do not have and also because my eyes have been under a Genjutsu made by Lily so no one not even Kurenia-sensei could tell the difference"

Replied Hinata before taking off her headband and tossing it to the ground "Also Tsunade I'm sorry to have to do this but I cannot stay in a village that treats Hero's like there the scum of the planet I'll be leaving with Naruto-Kun tomorrow".

Tsunade sighed knowing no matter how much she tried she would never get the girl to reconsider "Fine I accept your decision I will try to keep the council and the Hyuuga council off your back's but you'll have to leave tonight before word gets out" Hinata and Naruto smiled at her before both claiming her in a hug.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama you have no idea what this means to me" said Hinata in joy "Yeah Baa-Chan and don't worry about us I know a few people who can help me and Hina-Hime out we'll be fine."

Tsunade returned the hug before letting go of the two and turning around and heading for the door "You two lovebirds better get going I'll be able to hold back the council for awhile and please be careful." Said Tsunade with a sad smile on her face as she carryed the still out-cold Saskura to her house before heading back towards the hokage tower.

Once Tsunade had left the room both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other again having a mental conversation with each other before they both nodded their heads in agreement "Ok Hinata-Hime I'm going to go get change and when I'm done I'll meet you at the gates ok" said Naruto with complete seriousness in voice. Hinata nodded her head in agreement "Ok Naruto-Kun I'll see you at the gate in a few minutes I want to get as far away from this village as I can" said Hinata spitting out the word village like it was venom.

Naruto looked at her once more before getting a change of clothes from the draws and heading to the bathroom to change while Hinata left the hospital to go home and pack her things she would need, about twenty minutes later both Hinata and Naruto meet up at the village gates the sun was just hovering above the horizon making the time around five to six in the afternoon.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a little sadness in his clear crystal blue eyes "Hinata-Hime are you sure you want to go through this you don't have to throw away your life for me" said Naruto who couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye while speaking, Hinata's only response was to lift his head up and claim his lips in a soft kiss before then looking longingly into his eyes "There's your answer Naruto-Kun I'm willing to throw everything away just to be with you".

Naruto looked into her eyes not finding any signs of a lie in them making him smile at her this wasn't his fake smile it was a true smile one he only reserved for those he truly loved and trusted "Thanks Hinata-Hime I really needed that well let's get going then".

Said Naruto before taking Hinata's hand in his looking at her one last time he asks "Hold on tight Hinata this will be a dizzy ride" and with that said both him and Hinata vanished in a bright yellow flash.

**And that's it for chapter 2 now this one took me bloody forever to think up so please review and tell me what you thought of it, the next chapter Naruto will meet his mother and sister also don't expect any other chapters for sometime as I have really been busy with school work bloody year 12 but I will try my best to get them to you as soon as possible just don't hold your breath ok well till then.**

**Ja Ne. **


	4. Chapter 3 A Family Found

**Chapter 3**

A family Found

**Yo Slifer Eyes of Time here bringing you another chapter sorry for the lateness anyways a lot will go down in this chap a family will be re-united and one of the three ocarina summons is introduced.**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I own the songs used in this fan-fic they belong to their respectful owner Skillet**

_Hello there_ -singing

"Hello there" – people speaking

"**Hello Kit" – **Demon speaking/Yelling/summon speaking/yelling

'_Where am I?_' – People thinking

'_**Where am I?**_**' – **Demon thinking/Summon thinking

The village of waves – banners/signs/letters

{Hello Hatchling} – Phoenix speaking  
**sexy no jutsu**__- jutsu/techniques 

**(Inside Nami No Kuni**_**)**_

Aiko Uzumaki was walking aimlessly around the village taking in all the sites it had to offer while thinking about her thought to be dead Nii-san all she and her mother could get from the villagers was that his name was Naruto Uzumaki, he had blonde sun kissed hair with three identical whisker like marks on both of his cheeks.

That and he wore what she thought sounded like a monstrosity to fashion a bright neon orange coloured full body jumpsuit with a dark red spiral on the back _'what type of person wears clothes like that there must be a reason why he wears that?'. _Thought Aiko has she looked around the village seeing all the happy and cheerful faces of the villagers she couldn't help but smile thinking _'And to think my brother help make this village turn into what it is today'._

While looking around the shops Aiko stopped in her tracks when she smelt a smell that only her and her brother could call the gods gift to mankind "RAMEN!" shouted Aiko as she raced towards the heavenly smell, once she had reached the stand she immediately ordered a bowl and just like her brother would she devoured the ramen within a blink of an eye.

"Another bowl please" spoke Aiko as she asked for her 19th bowl of ramen the chef just looked at her with dollar signs in his eyes "Kami kid you sure can eat, you know you keep eating like that and you just might beat the record here" Aiko who was about to inhale... I mean eat polity looked at the chef in interest.

"Really what's the record number of ramen bowls eaten here and who holds the current record?" asked Aiko "Well the number for the record was exactly forty-five bowls of ramen and that was because the kids sensei showed up and told him they had to go"

"WHAT! Are you telling me this guy could eat _Forty-Five _bowls of ramen and he could still stand let alone he wanted _more?_"," That is exactly what I'm saying kid" replied the chef with a smile on his face upon seeing Aiko's look of shock.

"The kid made me and my family so rich after that I still have money left over from his eating expenses let alone the rest of my customers after him" Aiko was staring wide-eyed with her jaw wide open "So what was the name of this guy?" asked Aiko after she settled herself down.

"If I remember right the guys name was Naruto Uzumaki I have a picture of him if you want to see" said the chef not noticing Aiko freeze up at the mention of the name as he rummaged through the back of the shop for the picture _'W...What Naruto Uzumaki my own brother ate _45 _bowls of ramen and he wanted _more!_', 'I wonder if I can get the guy to give me a copy of the photo so Kaa-san can see it too'._

Thought Aiko as she waited for the chefs return her ramen lay forgotten on the counter about 5 minutes later the guy returned with a picture frame in his hands "Here we go that's him the guy with the orange in the middle" said the chef as he pointed towards a small, scrawny looking guy in the middle of the picture the kid stuck out like a sore thumb in that thing he called clothing.

But when she saw him in the picture she immediately thought _'Tou-san Kami I can't believe how much Naruto nii-san looks like Tou-san it's like looking at a clone of him' _

Thought Aiko as she looked at the photo tearing her eyes away from the photo, long enough to ask the guy her question "Um sir... could you make a copy of that photo for me please" "Why would you want a copy of this for" asked the chef in confusion of her request.

"Well you see sir about I think 11 years ago me and my Kaa-san were separated from him, you see he's my Nii-san and we both thought he was dead for the last 11 years that was until we saw the sign on our way into this village, ever since we've been asking around trying to find out about him... so could you please make me a copy of that photo.", asked Aiko quietly not wanting to draw attention to herself.

The chef's eyes softened after hearing her answer "okay miss I think I kept another copy in the back I'll go get that one for you won't be a minute"

Said the chef before yet again disappearing into the back of the shop, Aiko seeing this sighed in relief _'This make finding him so much easier I better send a message to Kaa-san' _Thought Aiko as she pulled a small object from the inside of her coat.

What she pulled out of her coat looked to be a small ocarina just like her brothers only it was a dark blood red colour quickly she played a small soft tone adding the required amount of charkra to it the sound, seemed to echo throughout the busy streets gaining a few people's attention. Once she had finished her tone the seat next to her seemed to go up in a bright red hot flame.

Causing a few passers-by to cover their eyes from the intensity of the light and heat from the flames once the flames had died down they revealed a small hawk sized blood red phoenix who was singing a very soothing song that seemed to calm everyone around that heard it sing,

It sang for a few more minutes before stopping and looking in Aiko's direction, {**Aiko-Chan what have you summoned me for now cause it had better be important**} said the magnificent looking phoenix with a slight hint of annoyance in its voice.

"Red-Kun the reason I summoned you here is very important I need you to take this message to my Kaa-san Immediately It's really important okay" said Aiko who either didn't hear the hint of annoyance in the phoenix's voice or she choose to ignore it.

{**Aiko-Chan you do remember what happened last time you said something was important right, and for the love of Kami will you stop calling me that my name is Reno say it with me R.E.N.O got it**}.

Aiko's face turned a colour that could rival her hair when she heard his reply "Oh come on that was just one time" Reno just raised an eyebrow at her {**You summoned me telling me what you were doing was important business and all it was, was you using me as a **_**pet**_** to impress a drunken idiot**}

"She was no drunk you idiot feather brain she's my best friend besides she was rather impressed by you if you only hadn't kept pecking at her" replied a still red in the face Aiko "She didn't talk to me for weeks after that".

{**Hey that Idiot got what was coming to her no one ever pulls out one of my tail feathers and gets away with it**} said Reno as he glared at his tail which was missing one feather that had not grown back yet looking back at Aiko he continued {**Well come on, give me the message already**} Aiko after finally fighting back down the blush of embarrassment on her face gave Reno her message and in another burst of flames Reno was gone.

About a few seconds later the chef returned with the copied photo and handed it to Aiko "I hope your search ends well" said the ramen chef as Aiko left and headed towards the centre of the small village while walking she had some time to think '_I can't wait to meet Naruto Nii-san I wonder where he is right now?_' Thought Aiko as she went in search of her mother and her godmother.

**(In a bar in **_**Nami No Kuni**_**)**

Kushina Uzumaki was helping herself to another saucer of sake as she was talking with one of her contacts in the village sitting on the other side of the table was a young women around the age of 28 with hazel/brownish coloured eyes with two dark purple coloured strips on her cheeks, she was fairly good looking she had light brown hair that went down to just about her shoulders, on her forehead was a hitaite with a swirl on it showing she was from the whirlpool village as well.

"Rin-Chan can you tell me what you've found so far?" asked Kushina who took a sip from her saucer.

"Well Kushina-Chan from what I could gather the person we are looking for Naruto Uzumaki was recently banished from his home village of Konoha", Kushina was slightly shocked by this news but she hide it well "Why was he banished from Konoha Rin-Chan".

Asked Kushina in as calm a voice as she could though her eyes showed a slowly building rage in them.

Rin gritted her teeth before continuing

"From what I gathered he along with a few squads of genin were picked to retrieve one Sasuke Uchiha who had betrayed their village by choosing to go with the snake sanin Orochimaru the mission was a success but" Rin stopped to take a deep calming breath before she continued.

"But apparently the Civilian council and the elders of Konoha didn't like the way Sasuke had been returned in a near death like state so they decided to single Naruto out calling him a danger to the village for he was the one to cause those injuries"

"But the thing is when Naruto was returned I heard from my contact that he was in a far worse state then the Uchiha yet the council being the bigots they are decided to banish him over charges of attacking a _fellow _Konoha nin" spat Rin as if what she just said was poison in her mouth.

"What! Are you telling me that they banished my son from their village all because he did his job and brought back that traitor of an Uchiha" nearly yelled Kushina

"What the hell is wrong with that council, please tell me the hokage at least tried to stop this" said Kushina whose calm mask was just about to shatter.

Rin looked slightly uncomfortable but before she could answer there was a flash of fire and a blood red phoenix appeared between the two "Reno what are you doing here" said Kushina in surprise by his entrance Rin seeing this interruption breathed a sigh of relief for she did not want to deal with an angry Kushina she shivered at the very thought of that.

{**Aiko-Chan told me to give you a message she says it's really important**}

Kushina not seeing either of Rin's sigh of relief or shiver of terror continued speaking to Reno "What she have for me then" replied Kushina who was interested to see what her daughter thought was so important enough to send Reno as neither Aiko nor Reno got along very well.

Reno held out his leg where the note was held once Kushina had taken it he again flashed out in a small ball of flames leaving the table slightly singed Kushina gave the message a quick look before freezing in place backtracking to make sure what she was reading was real she was absolutely shocked by what she was reading.

"Kushina-Chan are you okay" asked Rin as she saw Kushina eyes widen in shock, looking at the letter herself she too was shocked by what it said until she read what it said near the end which read.

Kaa-san Enclosed is the picture I told you about I was shocked when I saw what he looked like he looks so much like Tou-san it's scary 

"What's she mean by that Kushina have you looked at the picture yet".

Asked Rin curiosity laced in her voice hearing her question caused Kushina to come out from her shock to answer her

"No Rin I haven't yet I really want to see what my baby looks like"

said Kushina as she noticed the picture fallout from the note she slowly with shaky hands picked it up and turned it over causing her to let a gasp and her eyes to welled up with tears, The first thing she noticed was his sun-kissed blonde hair and the whisker like marks on his cheeks.

But it was the eyes that got her attention pure crystal blue eyes '_just like Minato-Kun's_' Thought Kushina as she looked at her judging by the age of the photo 12 year old son after calming herself down Kushina handed the photo over to Rin who just like Kushina gasped at the site of him '_Kami he looks so much like Minato-sensei I can't believe how much my Godson has grown_'

**AN :( In this fic Kushina named Rin as Naruto's Godmother while Minato named Jariya as his Godfather).**

Before either could comment on the picture the owner of the bar had started talking from the stage gaining everyone in the bar's attention

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we have a special treat for you we have two very talented people who will be performing tonight so please give a round of applause for Phoenix and Storm"

The crowd gave their applause as two masked figures, walked on stage one that looked to be around the age of 13 had sun-kissed blonde Kushina and the other's could tell these guys weren't your average performers simply by the way they held themselves as they walked on the stage

The guy wore what looked like the typical ANBU outfit without the vest he wore Dark tight blue pants which weren't tight enough to constrict his movements but weren't loose enough to be baggy, he also wore a coal black shirt that showed off his well worked six pack along with a pair of black fingerless gloves, strapped to his left thigh was his kunai holster and to finish off the look, strapped on his right hip was a plain phoenix mask with tinges of blood red around the eyes **(The clothes that Naruto was wearing in his mindscape in the last chapter)**

He was earning his fair share of blushes from the women in the crowd the other figure next to him was most definitely female, by the way she was glaring knives of death at the women who dared look at the guy next to her, she herself also looked to be around the age of 13 she had on a dark red battle Yukata with what looked like a canister of water clipped to the side of the battle Yukata she two wore a mask that covered the lower half of her face.

She also had the most gorgeous violet coloured hair Kushina had ever seen along with the most beautiful violet coloured eyes, if it wasn't for the normal looking eyes and the age of the person Kushina would have thought she was looking at her good friend Hikari

**AN :( I'm not sure if this is Hinata's Mother's real name so if anyone out there knows please leave the name in a review)**, taking her attention off the girl she decided to watch them perform.

**(On Stage)**

"Naruto-Kun do we have to do this" quietly whined Hinata who Naruto thought looked cute when she whined before turning towards her and giving her a eye smile that would make Kakashi proud

"Hina-Hime for the last time yes this is the only way we can make any money without drawing too much attention towards ourselves" Naruto then smirks under his mask though Hinata couldn't really tell.

"Besides this is fun and easy money tell you what after this I'll take you out to a place in the village I know you'll love to see"

Hinata smiled back at him before nodding "Okay Naruto-kun let's get this started then" said Hinata with such confidence in her voice you wouldn't know that she was once a shy, quiet little girl.

Looking towards the crowd Naruto started to speak

"Hello people of wave as you heard my names Phoenix and the lovely lady next to me is Storm"

Said Naruto causing Hinata to blush scarlet at his comment before lightly punching him in the arm

"Now tonight we will be playing to you two songs we made before I play you two solo songs our first song tonight is called Hero"

And with that said Hinata and Naruto started to play the song with Naruto and Hinata playing the guitars and a clone of Hinata on the drums.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

Once both of them had finished the applause they received was spectacular there was not a single person in the crowd who wasn't cheering and applauding them for their performance even Kushina and Rin were clapping before either Kushina or Rin could sit down a flash of red told the two they weren't alone in their booth.

Kushina only smiled as she knew who it was

"I see you're finished enjoying the village Aiko-Chan"

She got her answer with a laugh as she turned around she found her daughter Aiko Uzumaki sitting very comfortably in her seat with her feet up on the table Aiko just kept looking at the stage as Naruto and Hinata were getting ready to perform again.

"Hey Kaa-san who are those two on stage" asked Aiko as she pointed towards both Naruto and Hinata.

"They said their names were Phoenix and Storm I don't know why but I feel as though I've seen those two before somewhere" answered Rin before Kushina could ask her what she meant by that they were interrupted by Naruto speaking into the mic.

"Okay well that was our first song of the night now who here wants some more of that?"

He was answered by a roar of approval from the crowd smiling he turned towards Hinata who nodded her head telling him she was ready.

"Okay well we hope you will enjoy this next one we call it Rebirthing" and with that said they again started to play.

_I lie here paraletic inside this soul  
screaming for you 'til my throat is numb  
I wanna break out  
I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating_

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow

Right now  
Right now

I lie here lifeless in this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow

Right now  
I come alive somehow  
Right now  
I come alive somehow

Once again the applause they received was massive Hinata looked at the crowd once more before bowing and leaving the stage for a free table see spotted one on the left next to Aiko, Kushina and Rin's table once sitting down she waited for Naruto to finish his song.

But while also waiting for Naruto to finish up she was also looking at the table on her left while making it look like she wasn't which seemed to gain the attention of Aiko and Rin Aiko looking at Rin asked.

"Hey Rin why do you think she keeps looking over here at us for?" looking at her in confusion Rin answered

"I honestly don't know why she keeps looking over here at us for… Aiko you didn't prank her or something did you" asked Rin earning her a pout from Aiko.

"Why is it whenever someone or something stares at us you always assume I've either done something to them or I've pranked them"

Before Rin could retort Kushina interrupted them "Shhh guys keep it down Phoenix is about to perform again" and just like she said Naruto was ready on stage to start performing again.

Once Naruto had all the instruments in place along with his clones he spoke up to the crowd.

"Okay well that's it for the two double performances we promised you now it's my turn now this next song is a song I made in a sort of revenge against a certain someone who shall remain nameless it's called Open Wounds

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Than spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

(Chorus)How could you, how could you,  
how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?  
open wounds.

Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
Cause my self-destruction is all your fault!

(Chorus)

Tell me why you broke me down and  
betrayed my trust in you I'm not giving up,  
giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end?

You can't stop me from falling apart (3X)  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

(chorus)

How could you, how could you,  
How could you, how could you,  
All I ever wanted to be was you,  
All you ever gave me were open wounds!

As Naruto finished his first of two songs the crowed roared in applause the only person who actually got who that certain nameless person the song was aimed at was Hinata and she couldn't help but smile happily as this proved how much Naruto hated that certain piece of as Hinata put pink trash Hinata was always self conscious when that girl was around Naruto.

"Okay now for my next song I am going to need another singer...now since Storm-Chan has already performed I can't use her...who could I use" said Naruto gaining the attention of every female in the pub...well every teenage girl either not noticing this or choosing to ignore it Naruto snapped his fingers together as an idea struck him "I got it" he exclaimed once again gaining the attention of everyone in the pub.

Seeing he had their attention he created a simple clone which he then slab what looked like to anyone else as a sheet of paper only to shinobi it was a seal on its chest which it immediately absorbed before morphing it's shape into a young red haired girl who looked exactly like Aiko Uzumaki shocking everyone in the pub including Kushina, Rin and Aiko Naruto walked around the clone a few times before smiling.

"Well you may not be the real thing but your just as cute looking" said Naruto earning him a blush from the clone as well as the real Aiko in the crowd causing Kushina and Rin to laugh at their daughter/god-daughter

"Well enough about what you look like I believe we have one last performance to do this song I call The Last Night" and with that said both Naruto and his clone of Aiko started to perform

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie_

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me

Finishing up their song they were meet with the largest applause they had received that night from the crowd taking the opportunity to bow Naruto bowed which was his grave mistake as his clone of Aiko decided it wanted payback for his comment earlier so unknown to Naruto she had snuck up behind and reared back for a kick only Kushina, Rin, Aiko and Hinata noticed this and by the time Naruto did notice he was already flying in the direction of Hinata's table in fact he landed right in to something extremely soft '_wait a minute soft?...tables aren't meant to be soft_' was the last thought Naruto had before being smacked all the way back onto the stage by a now full body blushing Hinata screaming "PERVERT! At the top of her lungs".

Upon landing on the stage Naruto was by now semiconscious enough so that he could make out his clone of Aiko saying "That's for calling me cute" playfully at him Naruto upon regaining consciousness just glared daggers at her before a smile made its way to his face "Just for that you can clear the stage yourself while me and Strom-Chan go have dinner" earning him a furious look from the clone right before she sighed in defeat and mumbled a small "Fine" before getting to work.

It wasn't the fact that the clone looked like Aiko that made Rin and Kushina laugh at its current situation it was the fact that Aiko would have done just as the clone had done had she been in that position turning towards her mother and god-mother Aiko just huffed in annoyance "I am so not like that" this only caused her god-mother to laugh more Aiko now looked pleadingly at her mother "I'm not really like that am I Kaa-san" Kushina only held a hand up to her mouth to hide the smirk before looking away "No…No of course not dear your _nothing_ like that" she stressed the word nothing to get her message across this answer caused Aiko to lower her head in embarrassment only to raise it up upon noticing the girl called Storm walking towards their table Kushina also noticing this spoke first "Can we help you?" this earned a smile that they couldn't see behind Hinata's mask "actually yes you can help me you see I heard around town that you're looking for a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy".

Hinata never got to finish what she was saying as Kushina, Rin and Aiko bombarded her with questions like "how do you know that?" "Do you know where he is?" to "Who are you?" holding up her hand to stop their questioning she continued

"first of all I know because I myself have been travelling with a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy and I can take you to him if you'd like…as for who I am I can't tell you just yet…to many people around so for now just call me and my partner by our codenames Phoenix and Storm"

the three nodded their heads in agreement and walked with Hinata towards the stage were Naruto was watching the Aiko clone lift the heavy equipment with little to no difficulty upon noticing Hinata walking towards them Naruto's eyes slightly widened upon the sight of Aiko and Kushina sending a questioning glance at Hinata all he got was an innocence smile all he could do was shake his head in amusement and beckoned them over

"So Storm-Chan you ready to get moving…and do I really want to know why you brought these three specific people with you" said Naruto trying his best not to stutter as he knew exactly who these three were

"Well Phoenix-Kun it would seem that these three where looking for someone who has a very similar look to you apparently around town they say they were looking for someone with your description ever since they saw that statue and sign on the bridge, shall we take them to someplace quiet to discuss this?"

Naruto hearing Hinata explain just looked at her then the group before sighing "Fine lets go now hang on tight" said Naruto grabbing both Hinata's and Aiko's hands Kushina seeing what they were about to do grabbed her daughters hand along with Rin's and before they could blink they were gone in a bright yellow flash leaving the clone to swear bloody murder at their retreating flash only to huff in annoyance before going back to finishing her work.

**(Apartment building north of the club)**

Upon their flashy entrance to the apartment building everybody landed fine...well everyone except for Aiko who despite holding her mother's hand still managed to fall on her entry she may have been easily able to do it by herself but she still wasn't used to group travel by Harashin, upon noticing her downed form Naruto tried his best to hold back his laughter but was failing miserably if you count rolling on the floor laughing as failing.

once his laughter had calmed down and Aiko had righted herself Kushina asked the question she wanted to ask upon noticing the technique he was about to use back at the club

"Okay where the hell did you learn that...I know for a fact only myself and my daughter can use that technique so how do you know it?" Naruto hearing her question sweated slightly enough so only Hinata and Kushina could notice "hehehe well you see there's a funny story behind that" he said instinctively scratching the back of his head causing Kushina's eyes to widen slightly before she brought up her calm facade "well we've got plenty of time...so you might as well start talking".

"First off you can drop that facade and secondly this story starts only let's see...about five years ago in the village of Konoha you see I knew the hokage very well there and was inside his office one day when he wasn't there nor where his ANBU guards...I believe they were trying to find a boy with bright blonde hair and blue eyes in a bright orange jumpsuit who had just" it was around here both Naruto and Hinata who was there to see the prank started laughing making Aiko stare at them "What's so funny...come on spill" said Aiko looking at the two looking at her Naruto once again unconsciously scratched the back of his head with a small laugh this action once again made Kushina's eyes widen slightly along with Rin '_I know of only one person who does that _' both Rin and Kushina thought the later narrowing her eyes at the two in suspicion.

"Well let's just say they were greeted to what is the bane of all Kages the dreaded paperwork only it was thousands of the boy's shadow clones henged to look like paperwork they didn't know what hit them until the boy finished with his first original jutsu I believe it was called the **sexy no jutsu **which pretty much changes his whole body and mean his whole body into that of a female only he forgot the clothes he calls it his pervert killer as in 99.9% of the time the opponent is sent flying by nosebleed".

At this Kushina and Rin didn't know if they should be proud of Naruto or hunt him down and punish him for such a vulgar jutsu Aiko on the other hand was blushing too much to retort as she would never imagine her brother to do such a thing once Naruto who was laughing at the looks on their faces calmed done he continued.

"Ha well I think it's time I got back on track anyway when I was in the hokage's office looking through something's when I came upon this letter that was addressed to me from my father who I didn't know anything about at the time as I thought I was nothing but another orphan so you can imagine how excited I was to find this well I took the letter back home with me and had a read of it"

"What it say, what it say" interrupted Aiko who was hanging on his every word causing Hinata to stifle a laugh since she acted exactly like Naruto when he got excited smiling an unseen smile Naruto continued "well for safety reasons to me and my partner here I cannot tell you my father's name but he basically said he was sorry for the life he had forced upon me at birth" Kushina was starting to get a sinking feeling in her stomach as she heard Naruto speak.

"I won't go into much detail about my life but to sum it up it was a living hell and that is all I will tell you so anyway after reading this letter I confronted the hokage on why this was kept from me but on my way to the tower I overheard two shinobi arguing in an alley all I heard was what do you mean the red death is still alive I told you to kill her" hearing this Kushina tried and failed to hold back a gasp as the red death was her title it was then she remembered being ambushed by weird looking ANBU when she was near the village one time not too long ago she didn't know who the ninja where as it was too dark to tell so she along with Aiko and Rin ran when they had defeated the assault.

"Ah so my assumptions where correct your who they call the red death correct?" asked Hinata getting a stiff nod from the trio of women making Naruto laugh lightly "don't worry if we wanted to kill you we would have already done it back at the bar" he said making the girls relax "anyway as I was saying once I heard this I decided to tell the hokage as well as to why he kept that letter from me" while speaking Naruto nodded to Hinata who was the first of the two to lower her face mask making Rin and Kushina stare at her in shock '_by Kami it's Hikari's girl she's beautiful_' was what they both though seeing her without her face mask.

"When I finish my story I will reveal my face but I'm pretty sure by then you'll know exactly who I am well anyway once I reached the tower I went straight up to the hokage and asked him why needless to say he was shocked at first by my knowing of it as well at the news of the attempted killing of you as he was told you had been killed in the kyuubi attack when I asked him who you were he told me your name was Kushina Uzumaki now that was a complete shock to me ever since that day I have been looking for you hoping to find you"

Said Naruto as he finished his tale a spark of understanding past by the faces of Kushina, Aiko and Rin as he slowly started to remove his face mask Kushina's sinking feeling she had before came back fall force along with a slight hope that her gut feeling was correct,

As the face mask being removed seemed to take ages for the three women once he had removed it the whole place became eerily quiet all Kushina, Rin and Aiko could think at this point in time was '_Sochi/Nii-san/Naruto_' went through their minds, before Naruto spoke four words that sent the trio into happiness overdrive "hey Kaa-san, Imouto, baa-Chan" as soon as he said those words he was thrown into a three way hug from all three girls.

Hinata just smiled at the scene in front of her she was the first and only person Naruto told about his thought to be dead mother and ever since he told her she had helped out in any way she could into finding Kushina in fact it was her idea to come to wave as she had a feeling they might strike gold here and she was right '_it seems Naruto-kun's not the only one with a lucky streak_' thought Hinata smugly as Naruto was being questioned by his mother, sister and godmother.

Hearing from Naruto talk about his life in Konoha made Kushina, Rin and Aiko's blood boil they wanted nothing more than to go to Konoha right now and slaughter those villagers that would dare attack the prince of whirlpool you see since Kushina was the Kage of new whirlpool which they call their queen instead of Kage all members of her family were royalty hence her title Lady Kushina and Aiko's being the princess of Whirlpool Kushina and her daughter both got identical evil smirks on their faces, making Naruto a little bit scared of them at that moment wanting to know what was up he asked.

"Um...Kaa-san, Imouto what's with the evil smirks?" asked a slightly nervous Naruto this question only brought laughter from the two identical red heads "Why my dear, dear sochi were going to pay Konoha a visit" answered Kushina that evil smirk still on her face which soon made a home on the rest of the groups face as they understood what was about to happen Konoha was about to find out exactly how Kushina, Aiko, Hinata, Rin and Naruto got their nicknames.

**Finally this thing took me forever to make...who knew making one whole chapter devoted to Naruto meeting his family could be so bloody hard well anyway it's done so please review and I still need help with a name for Naruto's bloodline so leave any names you have for it in a review also Daughter of a death god will be updated shortly as well as a new fic I'm putting up soon so until then Ja Ne.  
**


End file.
